Amber's Story
by girl with the far away eyes
Summary: After the last dance, when Link went off with Tracy, Amber has an unexpected visitor. NOT FINISHED


Amber watched as Tracy Turnblad walked hand in hand with Link outside to catch a cab back home. She felt a tear run down her face as Link kissed Tracy before she got into the car. And she hid her face in her hands when she saw the look on Links face after the car had pulled away with Tracy waving in the back of it.

Back at home Amber locked herself in her room, lay down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. She swore when she saw the poster of Link that he had given her when they had started dating. She turned over and hid her face in the pillow. A small tap on the door made her look up. She knew that her mom was probably facing the consequences for what she had done at the show that afternoon, so she didn't know who it could be.

"What?" Amber said, a little rougher than she meant to. The door opened and a girl peeked in.

"Amber?" It was Amber's sister Katie.

"Kate? What are you doing here?" Katie had been living in California for a few years, and she never visited. Baltimore forgot about Katie Von Tussle all together, and their mother, Velma Von Tussle, had since denied that Katie had ever existed.

"I was going to come see your show, but they wouldn't let me in." there was a pause in which the two sisters looked at each other and took in all of the changes that had happened while they were apart.

"Mom wont want you to be here. You should leave." Amber said simply. She got up and walked to her makeup counter.

"I saw the show on TV, Amber, I know that mom won't be home for a while. She isn't going to be fired without a tantrum." Katie closed the door and took a step closer to Amber.

"Don't say that about mom. What about you!" Amber felt her anger burst out of her. Everything that had happened in the last two hours. Tracie, Link, her mom, and now Katie thought that she could just walk into the house without knocking and at the same time walk back into the Von Tussle family and think that she will be welcomed.

"Amber. I am sorry. But I had to get out of here. You and Mom wouldn't understand. Everything was different then."

"What are you talking about? Nothing has changed. What do you think, that you can just walk back in here and we will all forgive you?! Of coarse we wont! Do you know where dad is being held? have you even gone to visit him! No. You haven't!"

Amber sat down on her bed and faced the window. Katie sat down next to her and put her hand on Amber's shoulder, but Amber shoved it away and stood up again.

"I really think you should leave now Katie. It would be the best thing for you to do."

"But Amber I-"

"I'm serious Katie, I will call mom."

"Since when did you call me Katie. It has always been Kate...what has happened to you Amber? You have changed..."

"I'm not the only one! Since when did you start to wear..." Amber gestured at Katie's clothes. "That!" Katie looked confused.

"Amber, I am wearing the sweatshirt that you gave me 4 Christmas's ago. I always wear it." Amber looked at her feet. then she glared at Katie.

"I want you to leave. Please, I am really not in the mood to deal with you right now. Please leave." Amber kept her voice at a barley audible tone because she was afraid that she would start yelling again.

"To deal with me?! Amber, I thought you would be happy to see me. you were the person that made me come back. I don't want to see Mom, I want to see you. Can you please just give me a chance?"

"Kate I have given you a chance! what the hell do you think all my letters were for! you never even answered one!" Amber was crying now. she could feel the makeup running down her face.

"Amber please don't cry, I know I hurt you. and i hate myself for it. please." Katie held back the tears that she felt on their way. "Please. I love you. I have missed you so much."

Amber looked at her. Her mascara was smeared around her eyes and he bottom lip was quivering. Katie wiped the black under Ambers eyes and said. "You are so beautiful Amber. You have really grown up." this was something new to Amber. Her mother had never been kind to her with her looks. no matter what she did, it was never good enough. now she could have the chance to have someone in her life who would appreciate her for her, and not just her talent.

She had her sister.


End file.
